


not if it’s you

by RyDyKG



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Friend Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Love Language, Male Friendship, Sad Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyDyKG/pseuds/RyDyKG
Summary: A sad laugh bubbles its way out of his throat. Phil curls his wings into himself, and sighs as Techno comes to sit next to him.“It’s hard work, being with me,” Phil says.”Don’t care,” Techno replies instantly. “Besides, people have called me ‘hardworking’ before.”Phil has an emotionally rough day. Technoblade helps.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	not if it’s you

**Author's Note:**

> alternative title: local tommyinnit writer tries her hand at writing the anarchist duo for once, all because of a two-line prompt.
> 
> maybe ooc? maybe not? honestly I’m not quite sure, but this isn’t phil or techno negative, don’t worry!! just some nice ol’ bonding moments and also comfort because they kinda need it ngl (but to be fair everyone does)
> 
> ps: ao3 stop fucking up my formatting challenge

Phil should’ve been expecting this turn of events from the very beginning.

When he wakes up, he feels some sort of… emptiness? Tiredness? Whatever it is, it’s not good, and Phil wakes up with a heavy heart and a heavy sigh.

The events that follow aren’t good either. He accidentally spills coffee all over his clothes, and has to go change into another set. He trips on his own feet on the way downstairs. He shatters a plate on the ground by accident.

It’s one accident after the other, and Phil is so _sick_ of it.

He contemplates just staying in bed for the whole day, but no. He has so many projects to work on, so many things to gather and do, and he should’ve completed some of them days ago but there’s just been so much, and he’s so exhausted but he needs to stay on top, he needs to stay _alive-_

Somehow, he finds himself sitting on Techno’s front porch, staring at the snow. He hears the telltale sound of Techno waking up, and usually Phil will be in the kitchen, already making breakfast for the two of them, but his limbs seem to not want to cooperate with him today.

He feels numb. The snow reminds him of white, which reminds him of grey, which reminds him of the colour of the boy he’s lost-

No. He cannot cry now. He _shouldn’t_ cry now. Ghostbur is gone, and there is nothing good that will come with mourning over people who have been gone for years. He has never missed any of his pets on his hardcore adventures before, why should he start now?

‘Ghostbur is not a pet,’ his treacherous mind whispers to him. ‘And Wilbur is your son. Is that not reason enough?’

“Phil?” he hears Techno call out. “Phil, where are you?!”

He should probably feel more guilty about making his friend panic, but that’s the thing — he _doesn’t_ want to feel. He just wants to sit on the porch, staring into the white snow, and hopefully get his emotions under control before he loses his composure.

“Phil!” footsteps near him, and Phil breathes. “Phil, are you-”

“What’s up, mate?” he tries to sound normal, he really does, but it’s only after the words leave his mouth that he realises that he sounds… _pathetic._

“Are you-” Techno stumbles over his words. “Are you alright, Phil?”

Phil shrugs, not trusting his voice right now. He can’t lie, obviously, not when Techno has seen him like this: hunched over, shoulders slumped, and just sitting on his porch, staring outside.

“You don’t- I- why?”

A sad laugh bubbles its way out of his throat. Phil curls his wings into himself, and sighs as Techno comes to sit next to him.

“It’s hard work, being with me,” Phil says.

“Don’t care,” Techno replies instantly. “Besides, people have called me ‘hardworking’ before.”

It shouldn’t be getting to him this much. Phil has always prided himself on being composed, calm, and collected. He’s never had the opportunity to be weak before, not when his life is hanging on by a thread and his strength.

Still, he finds himself starting to tear up.

“Well you shouldn’t have to,” he bites out. “I- I’m not easy to love. Why put in so much work for me?”

“You’re my friend,” Techno shrugs, as if it’s really that simple. “Why would I not?”

And those simple words-

Phil finds himself crying. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t look particularly composed at that moment, and he thinks he can hear Techno start to panic a little, but he really can’t bring himself to care about anything else but the warmth that those words bring him.

He knows Techno isn’t big on words, but whenever he can use them… they’re certainly effective.

He breathes in again, and smells a sweet and flavourful scent in the air. A bowl of potato stew is held in front of his face, steaming and freshly out of the furnace. 

“You look like you need this,” Techno speaks up, softer than usual. 

Phil grabs the bowl from his hands, and with trembling hands, he takes a sip out of the stew. It tastes as great as ever; Techno doesn’t know how to cook much, but with anything related to potatoes, his food tastes like they were made from the gods’ nectar itself. 

He thinks that he may have had to get creative during the whole potato war thing. He’s not exactly sure how to feel about that, except understanding.

“Thanks,” he murmurs, and takes another sip.

“Do you want to…” there’s the sound of frantic flipping, and Phil nearly chuckles out loud when he realises that Techno has an advice book with him. He has never really broken down in front of Techno all that often, and usually he makes himself scarce when he knows that he’s feeling down. Not today, though.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Techno repeats and finishes his sentence. Phil ponders that part over.

He knows that Techno is worried for him, and he does kind of want to talk about it. But talking will bring back bad memories, and he doesn’t-

The day’s already bad enough. He doesn’t want to make it worse for himself.

“No,” the word is said loudly and firmly, as he wipes his remaining tears away. “Not right now.”

“Right,” Techno says. “Uh. Do you want me to stay?”

Phil nods minutely. He breathes out another sigh.

A coat is overlaid on his shoulders, and the fur that tickles his cheeks is familiar enough that Phil recognises it as Techno’s cloak. Techno sits down next to him, noticeably missing a cloak.

“Take your time, I can wait,” Techno says, a little awkwardly, but fully sincerely. Phil’s lips pull up into a small smile.

“Thanks, mate,” he breathes out, drawing the coat closer to himself. “You’re a good friend.”

There are no more words to be exchanged between them. Phil sits on the steps of Techno’s house, besides the man himself, and remembers.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Pylades: I’ll take care of you  
>  Orestes: It’s rotten work.  
> Pylades: Not to me. Not if it’s you_  
> basically the above quote but it’s platonic and also my own spin on it based off [this post](https://natroze.tumblr.com/post/644394573407322112)
> 
> anyways pls tell me if I got anything wrong. also leave kudos & comments maybe??


End file.
